damaliasfandomcom-20200223-history
Angor
Angor is the name of the continent to the west of Damalias. It has a combined population of over 2,000,000,000 people and contains 18 separate nations. From 120 BC - 68 AD, the continent was united under the Vanhelm Empire before it collapsed and was eventually replaced by fighting tribes seeking power. History Pre-Vanhelm Period (1000 BC - 593 BC) Before the Vanhelm Empire made its first known appearance in Angor, much of the continent was divided by tribal kingdoms. These kingdoms developed the early concept of culture and society. One of the earliest major nations during this period was the United Republic of Grennz. The Union was not a single nation but an alliance between Grennzian cultured countries some of which were Kingdoms and others Republics. In times of strife or war, the countries of Grennz would come together into a large gathering which would congregate to vote on what the entire untied region should do. This meeting was known as the Council of Atterino. The Council only met seven times historically the last time was to convene on what to do about the Vanhelm invasion. In other areas of the world, the tribal Kingdoms spread across entire regions with little to no co-operation between these nations. Vanhelm Period (594 BC - 68 AD) The first known appearance of the Vanhelm Empire was in 594 BC when a tablet was written stating that the Empire required three hundred bushels of wheat. After this more documentation was found which allows historians to know that the Empire started conquering more nations around it expanding its power and influence. By 530 BC the Vanhelm Empire had conquered all of the Fralisian, Ebansian and parts of the Grennzian and Naldesian lands. The Empire remained standing through many disasters both natural and political. However, in 12 BC in the Ebansian lands a man came forth claiming to be a religious messenger the man claimed that unity, passion and peace was the message of the one true God whom he called Ripev. Ripevinism quickly began to spread through Vanhelic Ebansia until the Emperor at the time ordered the Prophet's execution. After this the Ripev ideals were able to spread further and by 3 BC the entire Empire was in the midst of a religious divide. In 0 AD many followers of Ripevinism rose up in a rebellion demanding for their religion to be recognised and the Emperor during this revolt, Luvendica II, swore to allow the religion to be openly practised with no state interference. Though popular with Ripevinites, other religious officials were unhappy and so had the Emperor murdered one night at a public games. For the following years many Emperor's attempted to bring the new Ripevinism and the old Bandalist religion together in a peaceful way, however this never succeeded and often lead to the two religions viewing each other more as enemies than they had to begin with. These rising religious tensions came to blows in 23 AD when an armed group of Bandalist army veterans attacked and raided a Ripevinist church in Naldesia. This lead to more armed groups from both sides taking arms often using home made weapons to kill each other. This was known as the War of the Churches and lasted for 3 years until the Emperor finally stepped in and used the Vanhelic Imperial Army to defeat the Bandalist forces. Though the war was heralded as a Ripevinist victory it later came to be a massive mistake. In 59 AD a Ripevinistic Priest from Grennzia called Hugero Judaponisma translated the Ripev holy book from Vanhelic to Grennzian. This prompted other priests in other regions to do the same, translating the holy book and spreading it among the populace for those who couldn't understand Vanhelic to read and comprehend. Judaponisma's actions where not taken lightly however and he was declared an enemy of the Ripev religion and as such stoned to death publicly. But Judaponisma's actions lead the Ripev followers to divide between those that seen God as a creator who directly influenced lives and those who seen God as the world's caretaker and a figure who oversaw the world without interference. This divide lead for priests from both the Creationist and Spectatorist views to go before the Emperor and demand he take a stand. However, the Emperor chose neither side and declared that perhaps they should both be more like Bandalism which he followed. This proclamation lead to a protest in the Vanhelic capital, the protest escalated to a riot and by 61 AD, the Empire had revolts for independence all over the Empire. Due to the Imperial Armies lack of money and recent poor training the Empire broke down with many people declaring themselves Kingdoms and Duchies. By 68 AD the Emperor officially recognised the many new nations and surrendered his title. Petty King Period (68 AD - 482 AD) The Petty King Period was named as such as it was a period of time where multiple small kingdoms fought other small kingdoms for land and domination of geographical regions. This period was full of many wars and conflicts between minor kingdoms that had fractured off from the Vanhelm Empire. At the same time the Bandalist religion had all but vanished, with very few still following the old religion. The age old strife between the Creationists and the Spectatorists continued in this period and was the cause of many wars. The ancient capital of the Vanhelm Empire, Vanhelia, became a religious capital for those who followed the Creationist view of Ripevinism. From here a religious sect known as the Council of Seers lead the faith across the land, with an elected High Seer of Ripev acting as the voice of Ripev himself for the Creationists. Contrariwise, those who followed Spectatorism (which dawned from the teachings of Judaponisma)